


A Balancing Act

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not An Orgy, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites were required to restore the balance and repair the wards: Pureblood and Muggleborn, creature and creature-keeper, Dark and Light, life and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2009 for Daily Deviant on IJ.
> 
>  **Betas** : Minxie and eeyore9990
> 
>  **Author's Notes** : Apparently, when it comes to ritual sex, I'm a bit of an over-achiever.

After five years of investigation and experimentation, and more discarded hypotheses than anyone could count, only one answer remained: the complex wards that protected and separated Britain's Wizarding world from its Muggle counterpart were failing.

Sightings of dragons, kneazles, and lethifolds filled the less-respectable Muggle newspapers. A Muggle had managed to take a picture of a hag, despite her Disillusionment spell. Rumours of a prison in the middle of the North Sea that held unidentified political prisoners abounded among Muggle conspiracy theorists. And, even more worrying to both the Muggle Prime Minister and Minister Shacklebolt, Hogwarts had suddenly appeared on some list of Buildings of Special Architectural and Historic Interest.

The Unspeakables had proven, to their own satisfaction at least, that the cause of this failure originated in the Battle of Hogwarts and the events that preceded it. More specifically, by the reverberations from the destruction of Voldemort's Horcruxes, the detonations caused by the discharge of some of Hogwarts' ancient magic, and the involvement of the Elder Wand in a duel between two powerful wizards with brother-wands.

The answer, they insisted — in a WandPoint presentation complete with charts, graphs, and more bulleted lists than anyone at the Ministry had ever seen in one place — was to repeat the ritual originally used to create the wards with some modifications to handle the after-effects of the Battle of Hogwarts.

In addition to the public raising of the wards at Stonehenge, four private rituals were required. Each one had to take place at a primary magical site in a different British country, and for each of these rituals, opposites were required to restore the balance: Pureblood and Muggleborn, creature and creature-keeper, Dark and Light, life and death.

oo0O0oo

 **Stonehenge**

The wards were strongest at Stonehenge. Muggle police officers wandered around the perimeter, convinced that they were protecting an empty ring of stones against a potential terrorist attack, while any other Muggles who so much as thought about visiting the popular tourist site that winter night found themselves with a sudden urge for curry and chips and a pint at their local.

Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stood in front of the altar at the centre. Witches and wizards — political, cultural, and social figures — formed a series of concentric circles around him, ending with the families of those who were performing the private rituals.

The sun touched the horizon, and silence prevailed.

As he intoned the first stanza of the spell, the one that invoked power and continuation, Kingsley lit the first candle and raised the first goblet of wine.

Then, he sipped the wine and passed the goblet to Arthur Weasley, his Deputy Minister. Arthur took a sip and handed the goblet to the person on his other side.

oo0O0oo

 **Godric's Hollow, England**

The Potter house at Godric's Hollow was almost exactly as Hermione Granger remembered it from her one and only visit in the last year of the war. The house, to Harry's dismay, had refused to be rebuilt. The magic released by his parents' murders and sacrifices undid changes and improvements, withstanding even the depredations of England's weather. With a glance at the front door, she headed for the back garden. Silk slithered across her bare skin as she walked.

Myriad unlit candles, some floating in the air and others at ground level, created a labyrinth in the back garden and surrounded the raised dais at its centre. Four cauldrons bubbled, one at each of the cardinal points, perfuming the air with scents both attractive and repulsive.

Lucius Malfoy stood before the dais, waiting. He was thinner, his features sharpened by four years in Azkaban. A little grey mingled in the long, blond hair, gleaming in the last of the sunlight. His green and silver silk robes were immaculate and expensive, cut to fit only him. Like her, he was naked beneath them.

Nervous and excited, Hermione smoothed her red and gold robes. Then, keeping her head high and her steps steady, she paced around the labyrinth.

"Miss Granger." He bowed his head courteously when she reached him.

Wondering if he could be as nervous as her, she smiled and held out her hand. "Call me Hermione. Formality seems a little ridiculous, all things considered."

"As you wish... Hermione," he said, bringing her hand to his lips, rather than shaking it as she'd expected. The shiver that ran through her at the touch of his mouth was equally unexpected.

Their clasped hands raised, as if in an old-fashioned dance, he led her towards the dais. Then, kneeling on the platform, facing each other, a goblet cradled in their interlaced fingers, they waited.

When the sun touched the horizon, the candles flared into light and their robes vanished. Together, they recited the incantation and then shared the potion-laced wine.

Discarding the empty goblet, Lucius kissed Hermione with tongue and teeth, with a single-minded focus that matched her own. She pulled his lower lip between her teeth, her lips moving, her tongue sweeping his. He pressed against her, his erection digging into her lower belly.

Releasing his mouth, she lay down. He crouched over her for a moment before crawling backwards. She could see the muscles moving and flexing under his pale skin. His hair tickled her legs as he moved.

After giving Hermione a smile that sent a flash of heat through her body, Lucius captured her feet. He nibbled on her toes, and she curled them under as the sensation raced up her nerves. His hands traced the outline of her arches, massaging and tickling. When she whimpered, he transferred his attentions to her ankles, calves, knees, all the way up to her thighs.

Wanting his weight, needing to do something, Hermione reached down to pull him upwards. Unable to reach any other part of him, she tangled her fingers in his hair. His tongue snaked out and flicked her clitoris over and over. Hips undulating, she tried again to bring him upwards, so she could touch more than his hair. Instead, his lips closed and he suckled gently.

Hermione moaned, surrendering herself to the staccato bursts of pleasure.

Before she could regain her breath, Lucius moved his attentions upwards. A brief pause to taste her navel, then he concentrated his attentions on her breasts. His body stretched out above hers, his weight pressing down on her. He balanced on his elbows and cupped a breast in each hand. He toyed with her nipples, pinching and then sucking on them.

So good, she thought, resisting the urge to clasp his head to her breast. Instead, taking advantage of his distraction, Hermione bent one leg, and flexed and twisted in a manoeuvre she'd learned in Unspeakable training. Lucius moved automatically and suddenly, he lay beneath her.

When he blinked in surprise, she murmured, "My turn."

Lucius shifted until he was reclining against a heap of pillows. His erect cock bobbed against his stomach as he moved. "Your servant, my lady."

They kissed deeply. Hermione rubbed her body against his — her nipples brushing his chest hair, her pubic hair stroking his shaft.

She kissed her way down his jaw and neck. His neck curved back as she scraped her teeth over the sensitive skin that covered his jugular vein. When he reached for her, she sat back, nestling the hardness of his cock between the soft folds of her labia, and ran her hands over his torso, drawing patterns over his chest and stomach.

His hands caressed her back, arms, shoulders, neck, everywhere he could touch. With a smile, Hermione shifted backwards, dragging her clit down his damp cock. Another groan escaped him as she rasped her short, blunt nails across the taut lower muscles of his stomach and up his hardened shaft. Grinning mischievously at him, she took him into her mouth.

"Merlin, yes," he moaned. His fingers clawed the bedcovers, as she took him to the edge and stopped. She slithered up his body, canting her hips to rub herself against him. Needing to fill the ache that had opened up inside her again, she reached down, positioned his cock, and sank down onto it.

They moved — slowly at first, then faster and faster, harder and harder. He slid his hands between them, pressing his finger against her clitoris. She bucked. He thrust. Black night edged candle-lit euphoria, then exploded.

Arching backwards, Hermione revelled in the waves that surged through her as his cock pulsed deep inside her.

Afterwards, exhaustion tugging at her, she curled up in his arms. Her head lay on his shoulder, one arm stretched across his chest, one leg curled over his. She closed her eyes and ran a hand over her stomach. A murmured word brought a smile to her lips. They could talk about the consequences in the morning.

oo0O0oo

 **Stonehenge**

Red and green lights blazed and spun around each other as the moon reached the quarter mark above the standing stone.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kingsley moved again. Reciting the second stanza, invoking care and protection, he lit the second candle and raised the second goblet.

After sipping the wine, he passed the goblet to Arthur.

Once again, he waited and watched the moon.

oo0O0oo

 **Dragon Reserve, Wales**

The roar of dragons from the other side of the hill accompanied Charlie Weasley as he walked the labyrinth cut into the meadow at the head of the valley. Bare-chested and barefoot, he wore only leather trousers. His dragon tattoos writhed over his skin, leaving prickling goosebumps in their wake. At the end of the path, he reached a bed of bracken and long grass. There was an unlit fire at its head and foot and on the far side.

Teddy Lupin knelt on the ground in front of the bed, between a pair of flickering torches that provided the only light. He was naked, except for a leather collar around his neck. His hair quivered in the wind, a rainbow of colours washing through it. And not just on his head. The colours rippled over the hair on his entire body.

At almost eighteen years old, Teddy seemed almost unbearably young to Charlie. Then Teddy raised his head briefly, looking directly into Charlie's eyes and dropping the mask he'd worn every time Charlie had seem him at a family gathering. The awareness of pain in Teddy's eyes made Charlie want to help him find peace.

"Wolf," Charlie said and, dropping his head without saying a word, Teddy raised a goblet of potion-laced wine into the air.

They remained like that for long minutes without moving. Charlie with his feet shoulder-width apart, his arms folded across his chest. Teddy on his knees, arms lifted above his head. Until the three fires crackled to life and Charlie's trousers melted from his body.

Charlie stepped forwards. Wrapping his hands around Teddy's, Charlie drew Teddy's arms down as he knelt. When they'd recited their part of the incantation, Charlie drank his share of the potion-laced wine and then lifted the goblet to Teddy's lips, so he could drink the rest.

The goblet bounced on the ground beside them, as Charlie captured Teddy's lips. He gripped the collar, hooking his fingers through the D-ring at the back. Both of them on their hands and knees, Charlie guided Teddy back towards the bed.

The grass and bracken were unexpectedly soft and comfortable. Cushioning and protection charms, Charlie assumed, although he really wasn't that interested in finding out. Instead, he released the D-ring, cradled Teddy's face in his hands, and kissed him hard enough to bruise their lips.

Teddy's growl and the arch of his body into Charlie's reassured Charlie that he'd made the right choice. His next choice, though, would be the one that mattered. He considered the young man in front of him.

A caress of Charlie's hand down the side of Teddy's face had Teddy leaning into his touch. A pass of his forefinger over Teddy's mouth resulted in the parting of his lips and a tongue wrapped around his finger. A gentle pinch had Teddy's nipple pebbling. Then, he cupped Teddy's cock and bollocks, and Teddy growled, his cock filling as he bucked into Charlie's hands.

Releasing Teddy, shifting back to put a little distance between them, Charlie balanced upright on his knees, his legs spread slightly apart.

"Touch me," Charlie ordered.

Teddy fell to his hands and feet, crawled forwards, and nuzzled Charlie's cock. His tongue rasped lightly as he laved Charlie's bollocks. Charlie could feel himself getting hard, wanted to spread his legs a little further to give Teddy better access.

"More?" Teddy asked.

Charlie reached down and stroked Teddy's hair. "If you wish."

"Mmmm... I wish." Teddy shifted position, bringing his legs underneath him and brought his hands up. He curved one hand around Charlie's hipbone, and wrapped the other around the base of Charlie's cock.

A gentle squeeze had Charlie's cock twitching. His hand tightened in Teddy's hair, which lengthened just enough to allow him to get a proper grip.

An impish grin, and then Teddy took Charlie's cock into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. And Charlie thrust into the warmth. He lost himself in the sensations, the ache building inside him, the tongue that flattened against the vein along the underside of his cock, the pressure and release of pressure, Teddy's mouth moving up and down.

When Charlie was almost ready to come, he placed a finger on Teddy's lips, next to his own cock, and said, "Enough."

Teddy whined but he backed away, licking his lips and settling back on his haunches. At Charlie's encouraging gesture, Teddy grinned and said, "I want you. I've wanted you for years."

Raising an eyebrow, Charlie watched Teddy's cock bounce every time Charlie ran a hand up his own cock. "Turn around."

A scramble that sent some of the grass spilling off the makeshift bed, and Teddy was on his hands and knees with his arse tilted up in the air.

Charlie moved up behind him. Placing a thumb on either side of Teddy's spine, he traced its path from the nape of his neck to his cleft. He spread Teddy's arse cheeks and bent down to blow on his already loosened and glistening pucker. The muscles quivered as Charlie's breath touched them.

"You're prepared," Charlie said; it wasn't quite a question.

"I did learn one thing before Merlin's Scouts kicked me out."

Humming in approval, Charlie pressed in with his thumbs. They sank into Teddy's arse easily, the muscles barely resisting.

Withdrawing his thumbs, using one hand to keep Teddy's arse cheeks apart, Charlie grasped his cock with his other hand, lined himself up, and pushed in. He meant to go slowly, to ease his way in, but Teddy bucked backwards, twisting his hips to take Charlie's cock deep inside.

"Is that a hint?" Charlie asked.

"Hard." Teddy clenched his muscles around Charlie's cock. "Please."

Gripping Teddy's hips, Charlie pulled almost all the way out. Looking down, he could see... feel the muscles of Teddy's arse spasming around the head of his cock.

"Please?" Teddy repeated.

Charlie thrust back in. His hips pistoned. He slid in and out of Teddy, deep and fast. Teddy met him thrust for thrust, impaling himself back on Charlie's cock.

"I need," Teddy managed, breathing heavily.

"What?" Charlie circled his hips, pushing deeper without pulling out, feeling the rub of Teddy's prostate. "This, maybe?"

"Merlin, yeah, that." Teddy shoved back hard enough that he almost overbalanced Charlie.

So, Charlie sat back on his heels, pulled Teddy into his lap, and they moved together. He snaked a hand around Teddy's waist and grasped his cock roughly, squeezing and tugging with every slide of his cock over Teddy's prostate, every clench of Teddy's arse muscles.

Their movements sped up. The colours moved almost blindingly fast through Teddy's hair, and Teddy's head tilted to the side, baring his neck. Charlie growled, feeling his bollocks draw up, shoving himself even deeper into Teddy. As he came, he bit down on the curve of Teddy's neck and shoulder, and Teddy's cock pulsed in his hand, spurting semen.

Charlie rolled sideways, taking Teddy with him, and spooned behind him. His cock slipped out, even as Teddy snuggled backwards and hummed with contentment.

Still feeling the urge to protect and care for Teddy, Charlie wrapped an arm around him and smiled into his vibrant blue hair.

oo0O0oo

 **Stonehenge**

When the moon hovered over the central standing stone, blue and gold lights rose from its lintel and began to dance with the red and green lights.

Kingsley swallowed a shout of joy and began the third stanza. Chanting words that called for survival and compassion, he lit the third candle and raised the goblet. Another sip of wine and then he handed the goblet over.

Stretching his stiffening muscles, he settled back to wait.

oo0O0oo

 **Near the Lia Fáil (Stone of Destiny), Hill of Tara, Ireland**

Millicent Bulstrode followed the winding torch-lit path up the hill. Occasionally, a wisp of something fluttered past the edges of her vision, but she refused to be distracted from her goal. At the top, she paused for a moment to catch her breath. The torches behind her were going out, those ahead beckoning her to move onwards, leading towards a destination that wasn't visible.

She felt too heavy to be walking naked underneath her long-sleeved, high-necked, full-length robe of white pixie cotton. Her thighs chafed against each other just enough to be annoying rather than painful. Her large breasts swayed uncomfortably against her chest. And yet, her mouth was dry with anticipation as she reached the weather-eroded standing stone.

A series of smaller stones embedded in the ground surrounded the Lia Fáil. Lifting her robe and rising onto her toes, Millicent stepped from stone to stone, almost dancing as she circled the Lia Fáil. One, twice, three times widdershins, then back in the other direction. When she landed back where she started, she whispered the words she'd been taught and a door opened in front of her.

The torches guttered out as she walked through the door and into a six-sided room. On five of the walls, fur-and-leather clad witches and wizards celebrated, hunted and fought in ancient, hand-painted murals. An empty throne stood in front of the sixth. Globes hovered in the air, spilling a warm light over everything.

"Welcome," Luna Lovegood came from behind the throne. Instead of the pixie cotton robe that Millicent had expected, she was completely naked. Her hair hung loose, almost to her waist. The sparse curls between her legs made it clear that the blonde was natural.

"Hullo," Millicent said and smiled.

Luna clapped her hands once. The sharp sound reverberated around the chamber, and a low, wide stone rose from the floor in the centre. A basket of herbs and flowers stood at the head, closest to the throne, and the foot of the altar.

Squaring her shoulders and keeping her head high, Millicent met Luna in front of the altar.

"Hullo," Luna said, and then grasped Millicent's hand. "I'm so glad that it's you."

"Of course you are," Millicent responded, trying to hide her confusion.

"Well, with the Wrackspurts infesting the Ministry, you can't predict what they'll come up with next."

"Right, yeah."

"It's almost time." Luna blinked solemnly as she tugged Millicent towards the altar.

It was surprisingly comfortable for a stone, Millicent discovered, as she knelt in front of Luna, intertwining their hands around the goblet. Not quite as soft as a cushioning charm, but someone had taken pity on those who celebrated in this room.

The globes of light flared silver and then gold, and Millicent found herself as naked as Luna. The potion-laced wine tasted of roses and comfrey, with a bitter-sweet aftertaste from honey and grapes gone slightly sour.

The drink sent warmth flooding through her, and the vanishing of the goblet set her fingers tingling.

Luna's kiss was soft. A gentle grazing of her mouth against Millicent's that was so not enough that Millicent parted her lips and deepened it. Luna tasted of the wine and of peppermint. And, to Millicent's relief, took the kiss as the encouragement Millicent had intended it to be.

Not only that, but Luna clearly understood that just because Millicent had short dark hair and was tall and heavyset, she wasn't necessarily butch. Instead of laying back and waiting for Millicent, Luna pressed forwards until Millicent had no choice.

"You don't mind, do you." It was a statement not a question, and one Luna followed up by straddling Millicent's hips, forcing her to keep her thighs together. Luna traced each of Millicent's nipples in turn, whisper-soft touches that had Millicent reaching for Luna's small breasts.

They stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes, Luna teasing Millicent's nipples, Millicent running her hands everywhere on Luna that she could reach.

"You could—" Millicent began, only to be derailed when Luna bent down, pushed her heavy breasts together, and began licking and sucking on her nipples. One and then the other, until Millicent was cradling Luna's head, fingers wrapped in blonde hair, aching to spread her legs. "God," she repeated.

She keened when Luna released her breasts, shivered at the brush of blunt nails over her sensitised nipples. Luna kissed her again, sucking on her lips, running her tongue over Millicent's teeth. Millicent's upper body pressed up and against Luna, her breasts rubbed Luna's.

Then Luna pushed a hand between Millicent's tightly closed thighs. Not touching her clitoris, twisting back and forth, using the folds of her vulva to add and release pressure. Millicent arched her head back, tried to buck her hips, only to be held in place by Luna's weight. Luna's hand moved again, slipped downwards and one finger crooked just enough for the tip to enter Millicent's vagina.

"Yes, yes, yes," Millicent chanted, trying to move, trying to get that finger in further, deeper.

And still the hand twisted. And still Millicent couldn't move, couldn't spread her legs, even as the pressure built, as Luna moved her hand faster and faster, as Luna's tongue darted in and out of Millicent's mouth.

"Oh—" Millicent almost cried when the hand stopped just before she came.

"Soon," Luna promised.

Her weight lifted off Millicent, and Millicent spread her legs, canting her hips to encourage that teasing, tempting finger. Luna pressed it inside and then pulled it out.

The sight of Luna licking her finger, of the smile in those blue eyes, sent a frisson of arousal through Millicent. _She wants me_ , Millicent thought in wonder, as she watched Luna knot her long hair up and out of the way.

Luna's hands began touching Millicent, caressing her legs, stroking her hips and belly, toying with her navel, pressing into the creases at the top of Millicent's inner thighs. Being touched everywhere but _there_ made Millicent restless, had her widening her legs further apart.

When Luna stopped and looked at Millicent, her smile was incandescent. "You're so swollen," she said, running her fingers through the folds of Millicent's vulva. "So wet."

Then Luna's tongue was on her clitoris, her fingers were deep inside, and Millicent had to pull her legs up, rest her feet on Luna's shoulders in an attempt to get them wide enough, to open up enough.

"Can't," Millicent gasped, grasping for something on the altar to hold as she ground down on Luna's fingers, trying to get them further inside. "Can't, oh please, can't," she pleaded.

And Luna kept licking, sucking, circling. The pressure kept building, surging through Millicent's entire body, until she came shuddering, begging, pushing herself onto Luna's face.

Luna wiped her face, moved up to straddle Millicent's thigh. "Not inside," she said, and Millicent nodded, hating the Dark Lord that much more.

Still feeling shaky from her own orgasm, Millicent put her right hand inside Luna's and said, "Whatever you need."

"Kiss me."

Balancing on one elbow, her hand grasping Millicent's free hand, Luna bent over to make that possible. Then, as they kissed, as Millicent used tongue and lips to distract her, Luna drew Millicent's other hand between her legs and moved on it. Rubbing herself against Millicent's hand, faster and faster, wetter and wetter. Until she came, gasping into Millicent's mouth.

It was almost enough to make Millicent come again.

Luna collapsed on top of Millicent, head resting on her breast. When Millicent went to wrap her arms around her, Luna stopped her just long enough to nuzzle the faded remnants of the Dark Mark.

"Safe," Luna said, and Millicent wasn't sure which one of them she meant.

oo0O0oo

 **Stonehenge**

When the moon dipped down towards the three-quarter mark of the stone circle, silver and purple lights cascaded over the upright stone. A sigh rose from the previously silent crowd as they flew upwards to join the rainbow of lights over Stonehenge.

Kingsley clenched his fists against his burgeoning hope and began the fourth stanza. Chanting words that called for love and freedom, he lit the fourth candle and raised the last goblet.

Taking a sip of the wine, he exchanged a smile with Arthur and gave him the goblet. He was almost able to persuade himself that this would work.

oo0O0oo

 **Hogwarts, Scotland**

The doors of Hogwarts swung open as Harry walked up the steps. He felt strangely old as he walked through them and into the silent, empty building. The entrance hall felt abandoned. The portraits were empty. There were no suits of armour in the alcoves. The ghosts and Peeves were strangely absent. Even the staircases were unmoving.

The heavy doors closed behind him with a thud, startling him into moving towards the light that flickered and flared from the Great Hall.

Just before walking inside, Harry hesitated, clenching his fists so hard that his fingernails dug into his palms. Life and death was his part, Kingsley had said, but hadn't told Harry which part he would be playing.

"Are you one of my dead or my living?" Harry whispered. When no one answered, he rolled his shoulders, took a deep breath, and entered the Great Hall.

The room was dark. The walls and the ceiling weren't visible. All he could see was the beginning of a narrow path. He stepped on one stone, but nothing happened. Stepped on the next and still nothing happened. The unlit portion in front of him felt like a barrier.

The darkness seemed to move, as if it was alive, but it wouldn't let him pass. Harry examined the stones under his trainers. Maybe...

He backed up and kicked off his shoes and then removed his socks. The floor was cool under his feet. And yet, the barrier still prevented him from going forwards. With a shrug, Harry pulled his jumper over his head and tossed it at his shoes. He continued until he was dressed in nothing but his earrings and the leather cord around his neck.

This time when he tried, the path lit up in front of him. He kept his head down and his eyes on the stones as he walked around and around. At the end, when candles shed light on a wider area, he raised his head.

Shaggy, long, dark hair. A tall, thin body with tattoos. Cynical grey eyes. Gaunt and good-looking.

"Sirius," he breathed and flung himself into his solid, real arms, against his solid, real, wonderfully naked body.

"You're not such a kid any more," Sirius said, with a bark of laughter.

"Still younger than you, though."

"A couple of years." Sirius hugged Harry again, before holding him out at arms-length. For a long moment, Harry felt uncomfortably aware of every imperfection of his thirty-something body.

"Not bad at all," Sirius finally said, ruffling Harry's hair over his pierced right ear. "Although you could use a couple of tattoos."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Harry's laughter tore out of him like a sob.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and then Sirius tilted his head in the direction of the staff table. "So, I understand there's something we have to do."

A red-curtained, four-poster bed had replaced the long, narrow table. A steaming goblet stood in the middle of the mahogany chest at its foot. A mass of candles floated above them.

"You don't mind?" Harry asked, allowing Sirius to lead him to the bed.

"Fucking you? What's to mind?" Amusement lit Sirius's grey eyes. "You're gorgeous, Harry. Warm, alive..." he paused and then, instead of continuing, put his hands on Harry's arse, yanked Harry against his body, and kissed him.

For a fraction of a second, Harry stiffened. _But he's my godfather_ flashed through his mind, but then Sirius's tongue invaded his mouth, and Harry realised that he'd never really though of Sirius that way, and remembered the thousands of times he'd wanked over this man. And then he was harder than he'd ever been in his life and pushing himself into Sirius.

They were still kissing when the candles flared to life.

"Bugger." The look of frustration on Sirius's face had Harry laughing again.

"Don't laugh," Sirius ordered, reaching over for the goblet. "We have to drink this. Now."

They drank slowly, taking turns, sharing the taste, even the occasional mouthful. When the potion-laced wine was gone, Sirius gave him a manic grin, tossed the goblet over his shoulder, and jumped onto the bed. His hard cock bounced against his stomach.

It was long and curved slightly to the left and took Harry's breath away. _He was going to have that._

"You could join me." Sirius spread his legs, stroked his cock, and licked his lips. He held his free hand towards Harry. "C'mon."

Harry got on the bed and crawled between Sirius's legs. "I think," he said, amazed at how husky his voice sounded, "that's mine."

"Yeah." Sirius cleared his throat.

"Then, let it go."

His hands trembling — with need, he told himself — Harry traced Sirius's bollocks with his fingers, skimmed them up Sirius's cock. Smiling when the cock jumped, Harry rubbed a thumb across the slit, slipping it through the pre-come.

"Fuck, yeah." Sirius curled his hips in a move that seemed designed to encourage Harry to move up. "You want to ride me?"

Just the image of that had Harry feeling empty, wanton, but he shook his head. "Want your weight on me," he said. "Want you pushing my legs down, pressing on me, looking at me when you fuck me."

"Get up here."

Harry lay on top of Sirius, nestling his cock against Sirius's and kissing him. Sloppy and open-mouthed. Sirius's hands slid into Harry's hair and gripped, held his head in place while he fucked Harry's mouth with his tongue.

When Sirius pulled Harry's head back, Harry whined and tried to reach his mouth again.

"Rolling over now," Sirius said, and they changed positions.

Harry spread his legs, wrapped them around Sirius, and pulled him down on top of him. Sirius kissed him once, and raised his upper body, leaving their cocks touching.

Then, an utterly intense look in his grey eyes, Sirius started licking Harry. Long rasping strokes of his tongue, along Harry's jaw line, down his neck, along his collarbone.

"Sirius!" Harry complained, trying to squirm away.

But Sirius just looked at him, almost pleading. "Need this, Harry. Fucking need you."

And Harry nodded and let him, losing himself in that feeling, arching his back and clutching at Sirius's arms and shoulders and hair, as he focused on Harry's nipples, licking, nipping, sucking them.

Sirius kept moving downwards, separating their cocks, licking a strip down from Harry's belly button to his cock, swirling over the head. Sensation piled upon sensation, and Harry bucked, babbling, "Damn, Siri. Oh. Oh. Oh God."

"Gonna fuck you." Sirius's grin was ferocious.

"Hell, yeah, you are." Harry grinned back, grabbing his own legs behind the knees and pulling them up and apart. He could feel the muscles of his arsehole quivering.

A pillow was shoved under Harry's arse and that tongue, that fuckingly brilliant tongue, was laving Harry's bollocks, poking his perineum, tasting his arse. Harry tried to thrust up, get that tongue in deeper, get something inside him, but Sirius just shook his head and said, "Ah, ah, ah."

"Bloody tease."

"But worth it." Sirius ran a hand up each of Harry's thighs, encouraging Harry to change their position and open himself up more. "Now, we could dig around for the lube that's got to be somewhere around here, or—"

" _Lubricious_ ," Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief when the familiar cool sensation slithered inside him.

"Or you could do that." Sirius barked another laugh.

"And then you could..." Harry trailed off when Sirius inserted a finger inside him. "Yeah... that."

Not quite able to thrust because of his position, Harry hung onto his own legs, his hips swivelling restlessly, as Sirius teased and taunted him with his fingers. Sirius pressed them in deeply, rubbed Harry's prostate, almost withdrew completely and twisted them. In and out, until Harry would have screamed in frustration if he could have caught his breath.

Then the fingers were gone. And Sirius's cock took their place, entering him slowly, too damn slowly. Harry released his legs, wrapped them around Sirius's waist and yanked Sirius towards him.

"Ngh," Harry managed. He grabbed onto Sirius.

"My weight too, yeah?" Sirius said, and leaned forwards, thrusting in hard and deep, resting his body on top of Harry, trapping Harry's cock between them.

They kissed. Sirius slipped his arms under Harry's shoulders and held on, using his body to press Harry into the bed, all muscle and bone and oh-so-real.

Sirius had barely withdrawn his cock before he was snapping his hips forward, humping Harry's cock. They rocked, clinging to each other, trading desperate kisses, moving faster and faster.

Beyond speech, Harry made noises. Persuading, begging, as his entire body narrowed down to his cock, to his pulsing, shuddering, clenching orgasm.

"Oh fuck... Harry!" And Sirius flung back his head and moaned his release, shoving Harry into the headboard as he tried to get even deeper inside him.

Sirius collapsed on top of Harry, and Harry embraced him with his arms and legs, nuzzling his neck, refusing to let him pull out. The thought that this man would abandon him, force Harry back into a life without him...

"Don't go," Harry whispered. "Not again."

He felt the shiver run through Sirius, felt his muscles tense up. Waited, held on, until Sirius finally said, "It'll cost."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry pressed his forehead into Sirius's shoulder.

"Don't know how much," Sirius mouthed the words against the spot below Harry's ear. "They said I'd lose... something."

Harry held his breath.

"Be worth it."

"Thank you." Harry hugged him, as tightly as he could.

oo0O0oo

 **Stonehenge**

The moon dipped towards the horizon, dropping below the lintels.

Lights in more colours than Kingsley could identify streamed up from the circle of stones around them. They flickered, danced, joined with the ones already in the air, then burst in the sky and showered the world in colour.

" _Yes!_ " Kingsley's shout joined the others.

He half-sat, half-fell on the dew-damp ground. Against all odds, they'd succeeded. He only hoped the four couples forgave him for what he'd done to their lives.

~fin~


End file.
